Soul Eater: Glasses
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Sometimes being cool is a pain in the ass. oneshot slight/implied SoMa


This Is just a quick short that popped into my head all of a sudden while trolling Deviantart and saw a picture of the SE gang wearing glasses.. Enjoy (PS: Ch 14 of Your In The Army Now will be out by next week...i think.. im getting to it.)

* * *

><p>Soul Eater: Glasses<p>

* * *

><p>Soul stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, or at least he was trying too. Ever since they'd gotten back from that mission a few days ago his vision had been blurry at best, supper blurry at worst. He got knocked in the head and that was he figured was screwing with his sight. He's already walked into a couple walls and a door. He knocked his glass of the table last night during dinner. He could barely make out that annoyed look on Makas face at what he played it off as clumsiness.<p>

He sighed, squinting at the mirror. White and red swirled in the mirror. It made him dizzy and gave him a headache. He pulled his headband down on his hair. He needed too hurry over too Steins. Maybe the mad doctor could do something for him. Or at least tell him what was wrong.

He peaked out the bathroom door. Maka was nowhere in sight, or at least he thought so. He probably wouldn't be able too see her if she were standing right in front of him. He quietly closed the bathroom door and walked quickly and quietly down the hall.

Maka watched him curiously from the kitchen table as he walked right in front of her. His steps were cautious like he he was walking around in the dark, hand groping the wall.

"What are you doing Soul?" He jumped. He turned too look at her.

"Oh, uh sup Maka?" She frowned.

"What are you doing?" She repeated. He scratched the back of his head.

"I..I'm gonna go hang out with Black Star." She shrugged off his weird behavior.

"Alright, see you later." He nodded and quickly, but awkwardly went to the front door and left. Maka stared at the now closed door. "That was weird.." She mumbled to herself before going back too her studies.

Soul walked quickly down the street, his ears on high alert for anything coming his way. He shoved his hands down into his pockets to keep up his appearance. It wouldn't look cool to be hugging the wall as he walked. Luckily he had the path to Steins memorized. All he had to do was get there without inciden-

_'Bang!'_

His eyes watered, he held his hands over his nose. When the throbbing in his face lessened he looked up and squinted to see the Street light in front of him. He scowled, walking around it. Now not only did he have to deal with his bad vision, headache and dizziness but the pain in his nose.

He shook it off and hurried to Steins. When he got there the doctor examined his eyes as Soul explained. Stein took a long drag off his cigarette when he had finished.

"Nothing serious, your vision will clear up in a week or so." Soul let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to be blind forever.

"Until then you need to wear glasses." He rolled over to a file cabinet and dug around before pulling out a pair of dusty glasses. He blew off the dust and handed them to the young death-scythe. Soul took the black rimmed rectangular glasses with a frown and tried them on. His vision cleared and the dizziness vanished.

"Hey, I can see." He said to himself. Stein just nodded.

"Come see me when your vision clears up, or if it gets worse." Stein rumbled off twisting the screw in his head. Soul nodded before leaving the stitched up lab.

Walking back through town Soul stopped and looked into the window of the music store at the keyboards. Before turning back he caught sight of himself in the glass.

He frowned. He looked like a nerd. He took the glasses off and squinted at them. They were really uncool. He grumbled before sticking them in his jacket pocket.

"Hey Soul, Think fast!" Soul turned in the direction of the voice in time to see an orange blob before it smashed him in the face. Blood gushed out of his nose as he hit the concrete. A laughing Black Star walked up to him.

"You were supposed to catch it, man." Soul growled as he sat up, hand going too his nose. Black Star grabbed the basketball and spun it on his finger.

"Shut up Black Star." The blue haired assassin grinned.

"Up for some one on one?" He challenged. Soul shook his head.

"I need to go home, Maka is waiting on me." He lied. Black Star shrugged.

"Whatever man/" He stuck his fist out and Soul tapped it with his own after missing once. Then ran off with a wave.

"Guess I jarred his brain hared then I thought." Black Star shrugged.

Soul made it back quickly and managed without any accidents in front of his meister, who was watching him warily.

As they got ready to leave for school the next morning Soul realized he couldn't drive his bike like this. He'd kill them both.

"Hey Maka, why don't we walk too school today?" She cast him a curious look.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Why not, it's nice out." She shot him a suspicious look., but nodded.

"Okay."

Luckily for him she usually held his hand when they walked places so it wouldn't seem odd for her to be leading him to school. At least with Maka pulling him a long he didn't have to worry about running into street lights.

Once there he slept through his classes, nothing unusual and his dizzyness went away with his eyes closed.

When the final bell rang and the classroom emptied he sat up.

"Finally awake I see.." He could tell from her voice that Maka was annoyed with him for sleeping all day. He just grinned and shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you at least write down the homework assignment?" He shook his head.

"What is it?" She tilted her head to the front of the room.

"It's on the chalkboard." Soul turned too look, he could vaguely make out the green blob but nothing on it.

"Hm..well tell me what it says." Maka turned to him/ Eyes narrowed. Though he couldn't see it.

"You know you've been acting weird the past few days. Running into things, knocking stuff over. Is something wrong with your eyes?" Soul waver her off.

"My eyes are fine." She held up her hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Soul squinted at he hand.

"...3?" Maka pursed her lips. "Wrong." Soul hung his head. Caught.

"I hit my head on that mission we went on last week and it screwed my eyes up a little..."

"A little? You can't see my hand in front of your face! You need to go see stein.." He held his hands up in defense.

"Yea yea, I already did an he said my vision should be back to normal in a week and he gave me some glasses." He pulled the glasses out of his pocket. Maka took them.

"Then why aren't you wearing them?" She huffed.

"Because glasses aren't cool." Maka scowled.

"Who cares if there cool or not, you can't see." He just scowled. Maka sighed.

"Dr. Stein wears glasses you know,Azusa does too...and for some reason so does Liz when she puts on that purple dress suit..the point is theirs nothing wrong with glasses." Soul sighed and took them, slipping them on his face.

"See, isn't that better?" he grunted.

"yea, I guess." He got up and followed her out of the classroom.

"Besides." She added as they walked out side and down the street of death city hand in hand. "I like a man in glasses."

Soul smirked, pushing them a little higher up on his nose.

* * *

><p>It's midnight and tomorrow is Monday so I'm off. I hope you enjoyed. (actually it's Monday already.)<p>

~ Malthazar LOS


End file.
